


Incident at  St.  Cloud

by laveniarose18



Category: Characters from tv show Versallies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveniarose18/pseuds/laveniarose18
Summary: The events of this story take place 2 days after the ending of season 1. Philippe and Chevalier arrived at Philippe home, Chateau de Saint-cloud to rekindle their relationship and re affirm their love for each. Everything seems to be going well, until Phillippe comes down with a mysterious sickness.  A sickness so deep it could dam his soul forever, unless Chevalier can find a way to save his lover .





	1. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The following morning Philippe and Chevalier walked the grounds of St cloud. Chevalier wanted to show Phillpe his ideas for improving the grounds. He told him the statues could use a cleaning to get the moss and mold off. He also suggest and nice gazebo be placed on the grounds for hosting parties and lunches, that Phillpe enjoyed doing. After walking the grounds for most of the day , they decided to take their picnic by their favorite spot. A large tree in the back of grounds, by a small pound, a spot they loved since their teens years. It was a rather sunny afternoon so the tree was a perfect shade for their picnic. The food they had was simple, some fruit bread and cheese. Chevalier wanted Philippe to relax , he loosed is blouse and gently brushed his hair. A now relaxed rested Philippe his head on chevalier lap as chevalier fed him grapes. Phillpe was about to speak , when chevalier put a gentle finger to his lips. In a soft calm voice he whispered into Philippe ear and told him to close his eyes and listen to the sound of their birds singing and feel the warm breeze on his face. Philippe did as Chevalier command, closing his eyes and listing to the sound, as Chevalier gently caressed his hair and face.  
“ You don’t have to brush my hair your not my slave” Said Phillpe with his eyes closed”  
“ I would be a slave for you any day Mignotte .” Said Chevalier gently caressing the outline of Phillpe lips, then placing a small grape in his mouth. They talk about how they would come out to this very spot day or night to be alone away from palace life, and to be together and express their love for each other. Chevalier talk about one special night long ago.  
“Philllpe I will never forget that night we lay under this very tree and you kissed me for the first time.”  
“I kissed you, I think it was the other way around?” Said Phillpe looking up at Chevalier.  
‘No my love you seduce me. I will never for get it. The moonlight shined down on your pale soft skin your hair dark as the night sky , and your lips red as roses, Phillpe you were so beautiful that night you stole my heart.” Chevalier said as he gentle caressed Phillpe face.  
“ It took so long for me to get your attention my brother kept you so busy I didn’t think I would ever get you alone to seduce you. I was determined to use whatever power I had to have you.” Said Phillippe.  
It wasn’t all your brother darling. Philippe I will not lie I have had many lovers, but none of them made me more scared and nervous than you, there were times when I tried to avoid you out of fear.”  
“why were you scared? Was it my brother, or that I am of royal blood?” Said a concerned Philippe  
“I was scared that I was falling so deeply in love with you, for the first time in my life I was truly deeply in love. I was ready and willing to be seduce by you and fall under your spell.” Philippe said nothing he reached up and pulled Chevalier down to his lips and kissed him. At first the kiss was soft and slow then Phillpe used his tongue to caress chevalier mouth open and received his.  
“ Mignotte that was the same kiss you gave on that first night.” Said a breathless Chevalier  
“I know I just wanted to make sure you remembered.” Said Phillpe with a wicked grin.  
“Chevalier promise me one thing, don’t ever feel afraid of me I don’t’ want that for you and I” Said Phillpe looking into Chevalier eyes.  
“I promise Mignotte.” Said Chevalier and he sealed his vow with a deep kiss. They spent most of their time giving each other slow but deep kisses and caressing each other under the warm sun, cherishing each others bodies. After relaxing in each others arms, Phillippe realized they had been gone for quite sometime, and should make their way back. Chevalier wined like a spoiled child and begged Philippe not to rush and told him he was the prince, they had all the time in the world, for love making. Philippe promised him that they return tonight and take a moonlight walk as they did long ago. Chevalier gave in and they headed back to St. cloud .  
They were both discussing getting in some sword practice , when they were interrupted by a servant. Phillippe saw the alarmed look on her face and quickly ask what was wrong.  
“Your highness you must come quickly. “  
“Why, what is wrong?” ask a concerned Phillippe who notice the servant was crying .  
“Your servant your highness its so sad you must come quickly.” Phillippe and Chevalier followed the servant to the quarters of the servant who was engaged to be married, and what they saw shock them both. The servant was dead in his bed and his fiancé was crying over him. Philippe quickly went over to her , to comfort her, she look up at him and took his hand  
“I shall never sing for my lover again.” Was all she could say between her tears,as Phillippe comfort her. Chevalier heart broke for her as well, and he began to feel guilty making fun of her. Phillippe ask Chevalier to send for father Gabriel. Chevalier ask if that was a good idea at the time, but Phillppe insist that he should be here. Chevalier did as he was command. When Gabriel arrived Phillipe had everyone to leave accept himself, Chevalier and Gabriel.  
“This is awful , first the baby and now this one.” Said a visible shaken Gabriel.  
“What you do mean the baby? Do you mean the child that was taken from her home? The one who’s mother said this man dead brother took? said Philippe  
“Yes your highness the baby died. I was hoping to asking this servant some questions, I did not realize he was sick to.”  
“Why would you need to ask him questions?” ask Philippe  
“Your highness to see if he know anymore information about his brothers sickness, anything that could help us, understand this plague.”  
“ Father I mean no disrespect but I think you belive that woman story. You belive that dead boy killed her child.  
“Phillipe that is nonsense the boy is dead” Said Chevalier trying to calm Philippe.  
“your highness I did not say that. I still do not know what this plague is, which is why I wanted to speak with him. Maybe he could have told me if he knew how sick his brother was.”  
“What will you do now? Ask Chevalier  
“Well sadly prepare to bury him, and give comfort to his fiancé and continue to find out what in the world this plague is.” Said Father Gabriel  
“If you need anything let me know father, he was a good servant I want to make sure he is buried next to his brother “ Chevalier rolled his eyes after Phillpe spoke, he cannot believe he wants to pay for another burial. .”  
Well your highness there is one thing, did any of you notice any stranger behavior in the man during the time he worked for you?”  
“I didn’t notice anything , Chevalier what about you?” Phillipe ask him  
“ Well I did not notice anything important.”  
“ Are you sure you notice nothing at all? Ask Gabriel  
“No father I did not notice anything out of the ordinary.”  
“ Well thank you, both I shall be checking back with you soon. Don’t worry your highness I will get to the bottom of this. “  
After father Gabriel left Phillipe order the body to be removed and the room cleaned. Chevalier on the other hand had to keep the spirits up of the servants. The man was well liked by the servants, and they were now in fear that this strange plague may pass down to them. This was discuss at dinner between Chevalier and Phillippe  
“How are the servants doing?” Phillipe ask Chevalier.  
“Well the man was well liked so they are sad, but they now are afraid the plague is in St. cloud, and who would be next.”  
“ I knew this would happen they are all afraid.” Said a concerned Philippe  
“ I did what I could to calm their fears and lift their spirits. I assured them all would be well. The man’s body was removed and father Gabriel assured us it did not spread.”  
“So you lied?” Said Philippe  
“ Darling I don’t see it as lying , just stretching the truth a bit. We have to keep them calm Philippe or you won’t have a staff.” Chevalier said as he calmly sipped his wine.  
“ Chevalier maybe we should go back to Versallies.” Said a concerned Philippe  
“ Why?” Said Chevalier pausing before he took another sip of wine.  
“There is a plague at my home, servants are now scared, maybe I don’t belong her after all”  
Chevalier moved her chair closer to Phillipe to take his hand and look into his eyes.  
“ Darling this plague is not your, there is no reason for you to return to Versallies unless you are ready. Love Whatever sickness killed them, they may have had long before we returned here. “Chevalier said holding his love to assure him everything would be ok.  
“ If that is true why didn’t you tell Gabriel about the servant”  
“What are you talking about love?” Said a confused Chevalier  
“ I overheard you tell the servant to stop with the late night walks. Why did you not tell Gabriel?” Ask Phillippe. Chevalier hoped he did not catch his lie, but it seems he did.  
“Phillippe love I did not see it as important or strange, if it was I would have said something.” Chevalier did not say the whole truth. He did not tell Phillpe that the servant denied he was out late. Chevalier had good reason he did not want to worry his love, anymore than he already was.  
“Still maybe you should have said something. Didn’t father Gabriel say sleep walking at night was a symptom of this plague? ” Said Philippe  
“Love would it make you feel better if I stop by Gabriel church and talk to him, tell him what I saw and see how important it really is.” Chevalier said with a sigh  
“ Yes please that will be a great idea, we can both go together.”  
“No love I will go. You have had enough stress over this, I will tell Gabriel what I saw and see If he needs anymore information.  
“ Thank you, and ask if his fiancé needs anything or help with the burial ” Said Phillpe  
“Yes love I will make sure of all of that, now will that make you feel better?” Said Chevalier  
“ Yes, thank you so much for caring Chevalier.” Philippe said softly and sweetly .  
“ You know I care love don’t have a doubt in your mind about that. Now why don’t you and I take the moonlight walk we talked about early today. It’s a beautiful moon tonight, the night air will do you well.”  
“Your right, but I know something else that will do me well after are walk .” Said Philippe pulling Chevalier close to him.  
“What would that be love.” Said Chevalier whispering into Philippe ear, then placing soft kisses down his neck.  
“ Your body on top of mine.” Philippe whispers between moans as Chevalier continue to kiss his neck  
After their moonlight walk they came back and made sweet love for then night. The next morning Chevalier woke first, he saw that Phillippe was sleeping deeply so he did not want to wake him. He kissed his forehead and dressed to visit father Gabriel as he promised. Before he left he notice again the window lock was loose again, before he left he told a servant to check that lock once the prince was awake and dress. With that he left to visit Gabriel as his church


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

 

“You can wake up now.” Said the soft sweet voice in Chevalier ear. It was followed by a soft kiss on the cheek. When he opened his eyes he smiled back at the deep blue eyes smiling back at him, it was the eyes of his beloved Phillipe. Chevalier was happy to see Phillippe smile, the last couple of days have been so dark for them both. When Henriette died he gave him his space, despite the fact it torn him apart inside. It was torture not being able to hold him, touch, him, and lay with him at night and make love. He wanted so badly to hold Phillipe in his arms and comfort him as he mourned her death, He hated when he cried it torn him apart, but he endured the pain out of love for his sweet prince. He hopes by returning to St Cloud Phillipe will return the same, but can his beloved love him again.   
“What is it?” Ask Phillippe.   
“What is what?” replied Chevalier  
“Your staring at me and something is on your mind, I can tell” Said Phillippe  
“Darling nothing is on my mind, I simply enjoy looking at you.” Said chevalier turning on his charm, it must have work Phillippe chuckled.   
“what so funny darling?” Ask chevalier   
“When will you ever learn my dear Chevalier that you can’t fool me, I know you to well. You were not looking at me for your own pleasure something is on your mind, so why don’t you tell me what it is.”  
But he was looking at him for his own pleasure, Chevalier thought to himself. if only he knew the truth.   
“Well if you must know, you are smiling.” Said Chevalier   
“What is wrong with me smiling.”  
“My darling you have been through so much I just did not think your smile would return so quickly.”   
“ I knew something was on your mind.” Said Phillippe his smile now gone.   
“I have offended you my darling” Said Chevalier with concern   
“No you have not in fact from this day forth, I think I want to smile more.” They both smiled at each other and laughed, Phillpe looked out the window of the carriage.   
“My dear chevalier I believe we are here.” Said Phillpe as the carriage pulled up to his home of St. Cloud.


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary is listed in chapter 1 of this story , and thank you for reading

Weeks passed since they arrived at St. Cloud, and Chevalier wasted no time making himself at home. He spent his days instructing the servants on how to make improvements to St. cloud, and oh how he loved his work. Most of all he wanted to keep Phillpe smiling, he had the staff prepare a sumptuous meal for them to eat. That evening as they ate by candle light Philippe smiled at his lover as he sipped his wine.  
“ I see you wasted no time adding your special touch to my home.” Said Philippe  
“ It was not much , just dust a few cob webs, move some old furniture , add some color that’s all.” Said Chevalier enjoying his wine as well.  
“Yes you added lots of color , more color than I ever had before” Said Philippe  
“My dear you are a prince your home should reflect that” Said Chevalier with confidence  
“I like it.” 

“I knew you would.” Chevalier said with a smile, knowing full well Phillippe would be happy with the changes. After dinner Philippe order that their wine be sent to his bed room he and Chevalier would finish their drinks there. They sat in front of a warm fireplace, as Philippe often enjoyed doing in the evening before he went to sleep. Chevalier watch Philippe stare into the flames as if being hypnotized them. He loved how the orange red flames caressed his face, he looked so beautiful, but he could tell something was weighing heavy on his heart. 

“ Speak mignonette I know something is troubling you.” Said Chevalier with loving concern. 

“ I ‘m not the man you think I am Chevalier, I ‘m a monster , a cruel cold monster. Said Philippe 

“My darling how could you say that of yourself. Said a concern Chevailer  
“I did not love her Chevalier, I did not love Herenrette. She was beautiful , and sweet and kind but my passion my desire, my love was for you.” Phillipe turned and look deep into Chevalier eyes as he spoke those words, it left him speechless as the words touched his very soul. 

“Mignonette do you blame me for her death? Said Chevalier .”  
“No my sweet Chevalier remember I ask you permission to let me marry her.” Spoke Philippe  
“You can’t blame yourself for her death mignonette, and you are not a monster. Your heart is pure and sweet” Said Chevalier  
“I brought her into this world, she did not deserve to die, maybe I am paying for my sinful lust. “ Said Philippe.  
“Stop it Philippe! Stop doing this to yourself. Poison killed her not you. Said chevalier as he pulled Philippe into his arms, as he spoke,  
“Mignonette you have a beautiful heart, you could never hurt anyone and when the time comes there will be a place for you in heaven.” Without thinking he placed a soft kiss on Philippe lips. They stare at each other speechless looking into each other eyes , then Chevalier spoke  
“ Mignonette I… I am sorry I didn’t mean to……”  
Philippe silenced him with another kiss, and then took his hand and lead chevalier to the bed. At that point no words needed to be said between the both them. They looked into each other eyes and knew what they, both had been wanting for so long. They slowly removed each other clothing, and then Philippe laid chevalier on the bed and took him in his arms. ..


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The dawn of the next day began, as the sunlight passed through window and shined down on the two lovers as they slept. Philippe was the first to awake , and rose from Chevalier embrace. He made sure his movements were soft, he did not want to wake his love as he slept peacefully. He stood over chevalier and watch him as he slept. He loved to watch him sleep, he would do it all the time at Versailles. He look so soft beautiful Philippe thought to himself , as he brush a small strand of hair out of Chevalier face. Such a face of a sweet angel, he also loved the soft breathing sound he would make as he slept. Philippe laugh to himself as he would tell his love of the soft sound, but chevalier would always deny it. Philippe did not care he loved the sound Chevalier made, so he did not argue with him. He went over to the large window to open the curtains up more, to let more sunlight on warm his skin. 

“Well this is a welcoming view in the morning” Said Chevalier staring at Philippe beautiful naked body by the window.   
“Good your awake now we will have breakfast.” Said Philippe   
“ Oh must we? Its still very early come back to bed and make love “ Said Chevalier patting the bed softly , to invite Philippe back to it.  
“ We will have time for that later, I want to walk about the grounds, see how your re decorating has been going.”  
“Alight, but then can we make love?” Chevalier joked, Philippe just laugh loving his humor   
Philippe command the servant in the room to fetch their robes, they would sit outside Philippe bed room, and enjoy a glass of wine as they waited for their breakfast.   
“What are you thinking my love?” Said Chevalier , as he notice Philippe sitting with his eyes closed and looking so peaceful.   
“I’m not thinking at all, I ‘m just enjoying the quiet, no other voices just the sound of quiet “   
“you mean not hearing your brothers voice.” Said Chevalier

“ You know me well, and I will enjoy every minute of not hearing his voice”   
Chevalier could not disagree with him, in his own way he enjoyed the quite himself. It felt good for a change not to see the stares of disapproval from those of court, when he and Philippe embraced or kissed.   
At night Philippe would comfort him before they made love, to tell him not care what others thought, he was his and he was not afraid to show it. Most of all he did not miss the whispers in court, of those who thought he was responsible for Henriette death. How they all thought he would break his beloved heart or cause him pain. He could never do that he loved him to much.   
The sound of the servants voice telling them, their breakfast served brought him out of his thoughts.   
After they were served and the servant left Chevalier notice Phillippe kept starting at him , he ask him what was wrong. 

“That servant I have never seen him before, is he new?” ask Philippe   
“Yes he is.” Said he needed the work to care for his sick younger brother.” Said chevalier while calmly eating his breakfast   
“Take care of his brother?”  
“Yes he said he has some sickness and has become weak, so he had to take time , to be with him, but in time I feel I must give him time off.”   
“Why?” Ask Philippe   
“Mignonette he is promised to be married and he can’t stop talking about it. His bride to be works in the kitche and all he does is talk about her.”   
“What is wrong with that.” Ask Philippe   
“Well she sings to him every morning and he adores it , says he can’t start a day without hearing her voice. I’ve seen her you know, big red haired women , I think she has been spending to much time in the kitchen eating her own food.” When Chevalier made the comment, Philippe threw a grape at him.  
“What was that for?” said a shock Chevalier   
“That was cruel what you said. They are in love the looks should not matter “ Said Philippe   
“Love is not that blind “Mignonette” Said Chevalier   
“Stop it, that is enough from you.” Said Philippe getting up from the small table  
“Wait , where are you going?” Ask Chevalier   
Getting dressed, I told you I want to walk the grounds I need the air.” As Philippe rose Chevalier stop him , by pulling him in his embrace.   
“No, my sweet you are not going anywhere you owe me a love making.” Said Chevalier with a wicked grin and holding him close.   
“ Chevalier behave yourself , you know I have to get dressed.” Said Philippe trying resists his lover.  
“ Ah my love your naked under your robe, perfect.” Chevalier caressed his body under the robe, he smiled as he heard Philippe soft moans, how he loved the sounds of Philippe trying to resists him. It only made him want him more, he then slowly removed Philippe robe and the gently laid his naked body on the bed.   
“I guess we do have time, after all.” Whispered Philippe as he removed Chevalier robe and pulled him on top of him, loving the feel of his warm mouth covering him with soft kisses.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

As Chevalier dressed after their early morning love making he did not hear the light foot steps of his lover coming up behind him, and placing his blade under his chin.   
“I did not please you mignonette?” Chevalier asked with his humor.  
“Of course you did, but I thought that we do something fun this morning.” Said Philippe   
“ Yes I remember you saying that , but I thought you meant we were going to have something big like a party.”   
“We will, in time but for now I would like to practice my sword.”  
“ Let me assure you my love, your sword is working just fine.” Said Chevalier with his wicked sense of humor  
“Stop it! And you know what sword I am speaking of, it’s the one I have placed under your chin my sweet Chevalier .”  
“What does this have to do with me?”   
“Because you are going to practice with me.” Said Philippe using his sword to slowly turn Chevalier to face him.”  
“You have ones, that can help you with that my love, my time would be spent better helping to improve St, Cloud”.  
“No, you are not needed for that now. Besides sweet Chevalier you used to enjoy when we fenced together you never turn me down.”  
“ My darling you must remember , you were the prince, and I was trying to win you.”  
“Well you have, but I am sure your passion for sword fighting has not died, get dressed and meet me on the front grounds, and give me all you got.”

As Philippe command Chevalier dress and went to practice sword fighting, while doing so Philippe loved to taunt his lover.   
“Your getting so slow, my love losing your skills” Philippe taunted with a smile, but he underestimated his lover. Chevalier may not have pick up his sword in a while but his skills where as sharp as ever, giving Philippe a good round with his sword. In the end Philippe came out the winner pinning his lover up against a tree.   
“ I adore you my Chevalier but I hate to loose”. Said Philippe in a soft whispers close to Chevalier lips.   
“ I can give you an even better work out behind these trees , if you let me go.” Chevalier said with a wicked grin. Philippe began to slowly untie Chevalier blouse with his sword, when they were interrupted by a servant  
“Forgive me for disturbing you your highness but you have a guest. “  
“Who is it I am not expecting anyone”. Said Philippe   
“ He is a priest from the Local village he would like to speak with you .”   
“Of course tell him I shall see him shortly.” 

Philippe told a disappointed Chevalier their romantic time will have to wait, he wants to meet with the priest alone, he sent Chevalier away and went to meet him.   
“Good day your highness and thank you for taking time to meet with me.” Said the priest when Philippe met him in a small room in St. cloud.   
Right away Phillipe notice the priest was different than those his brother brought to Versailles . His clothes were simple, not bright and flashy as he is used to seeing.   
“ You are welcome please have a seat, would you like something to drink or eat?” Ask Philippe   
Thank you your Majesty I am fine, I don’t want to take up to much of your time, I just would like to speak for a few minutes.   
“Of course please you may sit, I am afraid I did not catch your name.” ask Philippe   
“Around here your majesty I am know as father Gabriel, you may call me that .” 

“Very well. What would like to speak with me about?” Ask Philippe   
“First let me say I am sorry for your loss, your majesty, but I’m afraid I must give more bad news of death”   
“Who has died?” Ask a concern Philippe   
“One of your servants that was on your staff, lost their 16 year old brother this morning.   
“I’m sorry to hear that, how did the young man die?”  
“He came down with a mysterious sickness, that none of our local doctors could cure, it took him out so fast. “   
“ That’s awful to hear, father, but please don’t take this as rude , but why are you telling me this”   
Your majesty we believe this sickness may have spread, and we know that some of the servants that work for you here took care of the young man , I just wanted to warn you. “   
“Then thank you for the warning father, what symptoms should I look out for?” ask Philippe.  
“We don’t know that much its so strange to us, but we know after 3 days the young man became very pale and very tired and week. Sleeping long hours and having deep dreams and hallutions There is still so much we must learn” Said the father   
“ Father Gabriel thank you for telling me this, in fact when will the service for the young man be?” Ask Philippe   
“ A day from now your majesty.” 

I want to pay my respect to the man, and I want to help out anyway I can, anything the family needs I will pay for.”   
That is very kind of you, your majesty but I did not come for charity”.   
“ I know father but I want to.”   
“Thank you your majesty, we are very grateful for your charity.” Philippe thank the priest for coming and sent him on his way. On his way out Chevalier past the priest. They had no words, they just gave a slight bow to each other and went their way .

That evening at dinner they talk about the meeting.   
“How was your meeting with the priest mignonette. “ Ask chevalier   
“It went well why do you ask?”   
“ You have been quite since the man left I thought you would be in a happier mood since we have a special evening planned for tonight.” Chevalier said with that wicked seductive gleam in his eyes.   
“The young man one of the servants was caring for, died today.”   
“I am sorry to hear that mignonette, is that what is troubling you?” Ask Chevalier   
“Yes, in fact I am going to the young man’s funeral and you are coming with me”   
Chevalier nearly choked on his wine.   
“Mignonette you have a kind heart its one of things I adore about you, but there is no need for you to do this. “   
“Yes it is, and I also will pay for clothes for the young man to be buried in, you and I are going and I will here no more of it.” Said Philippe as he rose from the dinner table and retired to his bedroom.   
Later after talking a walk to think Chevalier return to their bedroom. Philippe was naked lounging in bed. He looks so beautiful in the moonlight , but he had to control himself, He now realize how serious Philippe was for this boy. Chevalier removed his clothes and joined Philippe in bed.  
“ So I guess I special party is out for tonight mignonette?” Chevalier ask as he removed his clothes climbed into bed next to Philippe.  
“I’m afraid so my love. I know you worked hard to prepare a wonderful party, but tonight I want to rest”  
“ Then rest you shall, come lay close to me.” Chevalier pulled Philippe close, and he rested his head on his chest. Chevalier look out the large window by their bed and notice how bright the moon was.   
“ Look Mignonette what beautiful moon tonight so bright in the night sky.” Said Chevalier 

“Yes it is ” Said Philippe   
“It really means that much to you, pay for this boy funeral?” Ask chevalier   
“Yes, as I said I want to help, I want to do something for others for a change.”  
“ Then you shall Mignonette and I will join you.” Chevalier whispered into Philippe ear  
“You will?” Philippe said with a smile.  
“Yes my darling. I will admit a wonderful party with delicious food, wonderful wine, and you and me, naked making love all night would bring me such joy. But if doing this will make you smile again my darling then so be it”. Chevalier said with love in his voice. Philippe reach up and kissed his lips.  
“Thank you , I knew you care” Said Philippe   
“Of course I do mignonette I love you.” Said Chevalier looking deep into his lovers eyes. That look made Philippe feel, warm , safe and most of all loved. For the rest of the night they laid in each other arms. With the moonlight shinning down on them until they fell into a deep sleep.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery begins

The next day Philippe and Chevalier attended the service for the young man that died. Chevalier felt it was best to stay to the side while he talk with the priest , that came to the palace the other day. The priest thank him for kindness in paying for the young man clothes and service. They both viewed the young man’s body and Chevalier had to admit to himself, Philippe did a good job having the young man dressed, he really did want to help these people. Philippe and Father Gabriel brought chevalier out of his thoughts when they both approached him, to his surprise. Philippe introduced him to father Gabriel, who did a slight bow to him and then spoke,  
“I want to thank you both for coming to the service , and helping with this young man funeral , we are beyond words to you and your highness kindness. “ Said Garbriel , who shook his hand and left to talk to comfort the servant and his beloved.  
“Why did you do that?” Ask Chevalier still surprised by Gabriel attention .  
“Do what?” Ask Philippe?”  
“Invited the father to speak with me , and shake my hand”  
“He wanted to meet you and thank you for coming , so I brought him over to meet you.”  
“He wanted to meet me?”  
“Yes and you seem upset.” Said Philippe  
“ you forget Mignonette where we are at. We are in a church with a priest who must know by now that I am more than just a friend to you.”  
“Yes, and what is the matter?”  
“My love people talk, and most of them don’t even want to look at me, yet shake my hand”  
“That’s never stop you before, why now?” Ask Philippe smiling at how nervous his lover seem to be.  
“Philippe this is not the Palace Versallies.” Said Chevalier  
“I know and I must tell you father Gabriel is different, all he wanted to do was meet you and thank you for coming , and showing kindness.” Chevalier was speechless. A priest who did look down at him for his choice to love his way? A priest who wanted to meet him , as well as shake his hand, this man must really be different , he thought to himself. Who would have thought you could find kindness in a small church outside of Versallies.  
Chevalier and Philippe were about to take their leave , when the servant and his bride to be approached them.  
“Your highness I cannot find the words for your kindness to me and my brother” Said the servant.  
“ You are more than welcome anything I could do to help you. Tell me how long was he ill?” Ask Philippe  
“ Your highness it happened so fast. It seem night after night he became more, weak and pale, oh so pale. I did all that I could but I guess it just was not enough.”  
“ Don’t be hard on yourself, you did your best. You loved him until the end and that is all that matters.” Said Philippe.  
“ Will you still keep your plans for your wedding?” Philippe ask the servant.  
“Yes your highness, but I will need time to mourn, my beloved she understands” Said the servant time him.”  
“ Good, by all means keep your promise to marry her, and if you need help please come to me, I will offer my services.” Philippe promised to the servants After the servant thank hi , Philippe and Chevalier took their leave. 

“Well weren’t we are charitable today.” Said Chevalier later that evening as they sat in front of a warm fireplace, enjoying their wine.  
“ Yes it did me good to do charity made me feel better. I thought you would be happy for me. “ Said Philippe .  
“I am happy for you my love, but you seem awful nice to that servant. First you pay for his brothers burial , and now you will help with his wedding, I say that is quite a bit of attention.”  
You are jealous.” Said Philippe with a smile  
Jealous me of a servant, my love don’t make me laugh.” Chevalier said trying to sound confident.  
“Not the servant himself, but the fact he is able to marry the one he truly loves” Said Philippe looking directly into Chevalier eyes. Chevalier was made speechless by the power of Philippe beautiful eyes looking at him, its like he could read right into his soul. He was the only man who could ever do that to him .  
“ How well you know me Mignonette .” He said in a soft voice, still under the spell of his lover’s gaze.”  
“ Well enough to know that I’m right.” Said Philippe pulling Chevalier into his arms.  
“What is that?”, asked Philippe after he placed a soft kiss on his Chevalier , and looked over his shoulder and saw a large dark chest.  
“This my love is what we found, as we are cleaning St. cloud. I thought you may like a look at it.” Chevalier open the trunk allowing Phillipe to see what was inside. What he found put a smile on his face, clothes from his past. Philippe pulled out a beautiful gown and mask.  
“ Do you remember that dress mignonette?” Chevalier ask with a smile.  
“ Of course I do, I worn it the night I seduce you.” Said Philippe with a sly smile, he went on to tell his lover of the night they fell in love.  
“ Do you remember the masked ball that night?” Philippe ask Chevalier  
“Yes I was there with my brothers we had been at the palace for week, and they king ask us to stay for the ball. “  
“Yes and I tried everything I could to get your attention, the ball was my last chance, and I was not going to let it fail.” Philippe continued to tell Chevalier how he picked the dress. Louis wanted a theme of Greek gods, so he choose to be the goddess of love herself, hope it would win Chevalier attention.  
“Yes it did , how can I forget you that night.” Said Chevalier. You approached me in your beautiful gown as the goddess of love and ask me “ Chevalier Lorriane will you dance with a goddess?”  
“Did it work?” Philippe ask with a smile.

“Oh yes Philippe you were so beautiful in that gown your hair up in curls, and your lips beautiful full and red, how could I not resist you.” Chevalier pulled Phillpe in his arms, and with the music playing in his head, they began to dance as they did that night. After their small dance, they removed each other clothes, and went to bed. 

After their love making they fell in to a deep sleep , but in the middle of the night Chevalier awoke. He looked over to see Philippe sound asleep, so he softly rose from the bed so as not to wake him. As he looked down as he slept he thought about how happy his mignonette was today, especially when he showed him the dress he found. He kissed Philippe forehead poured him a small glass of wine and looked out into the bright moonlight, he thought to himself what else he could do to make his beloved smile again. After tonight the choice was easy, he will have that dress cleaned and throw a wonderful party.  
He will make it a Greek theme and allow his beloved to dress as the goddess of love, while he himself will be the handsome Adonis or mars. Chevalier laugh to himself at the thought when something out in the gardens caught his attention. It look like he saw the servant that Philippe like so much walking in the garden, or more like sleep walking. At first he paid it no attention and was about to laugh it off , when something else caught his eye.  
“No no it can’t be it can’t Chevalier could not belive his eyes, he saw what look like the servants dead bother! The young man look just like him, even wearing the clothes Philippe help pay for. The boy’s skin seem so pale , almost glowing in the moonlight, then as if he knew he was being watched, they young man turned at seemed to look right at Chevalier! His eyes did not look normal they seem to glow a bright red, out of fright Chevalier quick turned from the window. When he looked again. The servant and the young man were gone!  
“What are you looking it?” Chevalier turned around to see a half awake Philippe looking at him  
“What are you looking it, you’ve been standing at that window for some time?” Ask Philippe?”  
“Nothing, Philippe, it was nothing. I just wanted to look out into the moonlight” Said Chevalier looking back out one more time, almost to convince himself he did not see the servants dead brother.  
“Then come back to bed.” Said Philippe opening the blankets to reveal his naked body encouraging his lover to come lay next to him. Chevalier obeyed his lover command, by climbing into bed next him. Letting his thought drift away from what he saw he melted into Philippe arms and fell asleep.


	7. chapter 7

The next day Chevalier has a short meeting with Philippe’s favorites. He is enjoying this meeting as he tells them of their special costumes, or lack there of for the greek god party he is going to have for his beloved.  
“You will be servants to your prince and myself as well, and by the way your only costume will be small towels wrapped around the lower part of your bodies.” Chevalier love the confused look on their faces when he told them they would be have naked.  
Why do you have such shocked looks on your faces? Phillpe is your prince and your master and you will do as he obeys, so be prepared for that eveing.” After the meeting Chevalier dismiss Philippe companions. He loved how he made them belive the idea for them to be half naked was Philippe, it wasn’t it was his. He smiled to himself how he was going to enjoy this party. After they were dismissed he went to find his beloved to tell him about the party , seems like he was sleeping in late today.  
“ My darling its time to wake up you have been asleep long enough, and I have wonderful news for you. ” Said Chevalier as he entered Phillpe bed room. When he came in he saw him in his robe looking out of his window drinking a small glass of wine.  
“ Are you alright my love you slept in late, I was worried.” Said Chevalier sending the servant to fetch him a glass as well.  
“I am fine there is nothing for you to be worried about sit down and have a drink, I must tell you about a dream I had.”  
“A dream I do hope I was in it.” Chevalier said with a smile.  
“ Sorry to disappoint you, but you were not.” Said Philippe still looking out the window  
“ What a shame, but please my darling go on.” Said Chevalier hoping the dream would not be another handsome man, other than himself.  
“I dreamed a large animal came to me in the night and bit me on the chest.” Said Philippe  
“ A large animal bit you that is the dream?” Said Chevalier relieved it was not another handsome man, he is dreaming about  
“Yes I know its not much, but for some reason I remember it. “  
“ Especially the part about being bitten on the chest. You know my love if you would like a bite to the chest I would be happy to please you.” Chevalier came up behind Phillpe and drew him close and kissed him on his neck. Phillpe smiled and snuggled up against him, melting into his embrace.  
“ I have to admit I thought about you after the dream, I was even going to ask you , did you bite me last night.” Phillpe said softly  
“As I said my love I am here to please you.” Whispered Chevalier nibbling on Philippe neck making a small animal growl. He wanted to make sure he would only thing of him in his dreams. 

 

“You are many thing my sweet Chevalier but an animal is not one of them, biting is not your style” Said Philippe.  
“ As I said my darling I am here to please you.” Said Chevalier between kisses on Philippe neck, but their moment was broken when the heard the loud sound of silver wear falling. The sound brought them out of their moment to see the servant Philippe was helping dropping some of the silver wear on the carpet. Chevalier also remember seeing him walking the ground late last night  
“ Please forgive me your highness I did not mean to make a mess I will clean it up right away.” The servant beg as be began to clean up.  
“As you should, be more careful. That silver wear is fresh and new for the prince it should not be taken lightly.” Said Chevalier scolding the servant.  
“ Calm down, love, its ok the silver wear was not harmed.” Said Philippe to Chevalier calming him down, he then went over to reassure the servant all was well and to just replace the silver wear.  
“ Watch those late night walks my friend maybe it will help you to focus .” Chevalier whispered to the servant, but when the servant turned to face him , chevalier was shocked by his appearance . The man was pale as a ghost!  
“I’m sorry sir I did not hear what you said.” The servant responded.  
“I was just saying watch those late night walks on the ground. “ Said Chevalier still shock by his appearance .  
“Late night walks sir, I’m sorry I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“ Very late last night I happen to see you walking the grounds, surly man you must remember.” Said chevalier stunned by the servants response. 

“I am sorry sir but I have no memory of taking a walk on the ground, now if you will excuse me I must clean up this mess, I have already offend you. “Said the man  
“Don’t worry about it. The Prince was right , just replace the silver wear and then get some rest. You look like you need it. “ Said chevalier having a change of heart. The servant was surprised by Chevalier change of heart, but also very grateful for it.  
“Dear god Philippe goodness is rubbing off on me.” Chevalier said to himself, Phillipe over heard him and came up to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“what was that for”? Ask Chevalier  
“I overheard what you said to him, it proves you have a good heart after all , and you do care.” Said Philippe, and he placed another soft kiss on his lips.  
After the servant left Philippe was informed that Father Gabriel arrived and would like to speak with him.  
“We will talk more of this biting one another later my love.” Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear, then placed a soft kiss on his neck. 

Oh must we wait until later.” Chevalier said to himself as he followed Philippe to meet Gabriel.  
“ Father Gabriel welcome, what brings you to St Cloud?” Said Philippe as he greeted the father.  
“ Your highness I wish this visit was on happier terms, but I am afraid there have been more deaths in our village.” Said father Gabriel. Philippe took the father to a personal room, Chevalier followed them. Philippe offered him a seat and had a servant fetch him something to drink.  
“Thank you your highness but as I said, early there has been several more deaths in our village that we just can’t explain.”  
“Father do you think it some sort of plague ?” Ask Philippe  
“From what I know from speaking with our doctors, it’s a plague they have never encountered before. The symptoms they notice , are fatigue delusion , and very pale skin.”  
Chevalier ears perk up, where he heard “ very pale skin His thoughts went quickly to the servant, remembering how pale he was. He stayed to listen some more.  
“What do you mean by delusions?” Ask Philippe  
“ From what I have been told the person will claim that a dead love one, has come back to communicate with them. They say the loved one would come to them at night, and talk to them , tell them how much they love and miss them. Families of the person claim seeing their loved ones sleep walking at night , in their night gowns and shirts.” When Chevalier heard what the father had said he almost spilled his tea. Gabriel and Philippe heard the sound he made and both turned around to look at him.  
“Is everything ok love?” Ask Philippe  
“Yes , yes I think my tea was a bit hot and I spilled a bit, but I will be fine I won’t melt” Said Chevalier with a small smile. He had to think of something to throw them both off. Father Gabriel words rang true, the sleep walking at night, the pale skin, the servant had all the symptoms, could he to be caring this strange plague?” Chevalier thought to himself.  
After seeing Chevalier was fine, father Gabriel continued his discussion  
“Your highness I am afraid what I about to tell you is the worst case of all.” Said Father Gabriel  
“Its alright father please continue” Said Philippe.  
“Late last night a young woman who is a member of my church was seen screaming down the streets yelling “stop him he’s got my baby , he’s got my baby!”  
“Was she delusional?” Ask Philippe  
“Well her family called me to her home. Once I got there and calmed her down I ask her who took her baby?” Father Gabriel took a deep breath before he spoke his next words.  
“Your highness she said it was the young man you helped bury a few days ago.” 

The color rushed from Philippe face he looked like he was going to faint, and Chevalier was quickly by his side.  
“Mignonette are you alright, do you need some air.” asked a concerned Chevalier.  
“I just needs some air, I need to go for a walk.” Said Philippe in a soft voice, still shock by the priest words.  
“No you need to lay down and rest you have had enough for today. Father I mean no disrespect but I must ask you to leave.” Said Chevalier he was respectful but firm to Gabriel  
“Please I mean no harm to the prince, I just wanted to warn him.” Father Gabriel said with concern.  
“Yes well, I ‘m sure you mean no harm, but I think the prince has had enough news for today, let him rest for the day.”  
“Before I go can I just ask the dead boy older brother some questions.” Father Gabriel ask  
“ Father maybe you should let the prince rest after telling him this shocking news. Come back in the morning and you may speak with the servant.” Said Chevalier  
“ Thank you. Before I leave please let me help you , I can get the prince some water.” A concerned Gabriel ask.  
“Thank you father but I can handle him, a servant will see you out, good day.”  
“ Good Day sir, and I do hope the prince feels better.” After Chevalier called for a servant to see Gabriel out, he took Philippe back to his room, removed his boots and layed him down on the best to rest. He then poured a glass of wine for Philippe and coxed him into sipping it slowly to bring the color back to his face. He then poured himself a glass and sat next to Philippe on the bed .

“How dare that priest upset you with that wild story, I am not sure he should even come back here mignonette. “ Said Chevalier  
“ I don’t know what to believe but that woman said she saw the young man run off with her baby. Then this plague continues to harm people, their might be truth to it. “ Said Philippe softly.  
“My darling surly you do not belive what he said about that woman. For all we know she could be some crazy woman who has lost her mind.”  
“Or I’m being cursed” Said Philippe.  
“Philippe don’t say such things, your letting father Gabriel get to you. You are not cursed, this plague has nothing to do with you!” Said Chevalier.  
“You know what you need my darling, a nice picnic. Get out breath in the fresh air, we have not had one in a long time”  
“ And where would we go for a picnic?” Ask Philippe still sipping his wine.  
“Well I do have to walk the grounds to see if needs to be any improvements. How about we both do it together. We can have are own little picnic at our favorite spot, do you remember that spot Philippe?” 

Ask Chevalier with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Philippe loved that wicked gleam, he was starting to feel better already.  
“ How can I forget, it was where we would go to be alone, so my brother would not find us.”  
“ And where we would make love under the stars, or sun depending on what time it was.” When Chevalier said that it got a laugh out of Philippe, he was happy to see him laugh.  
“Then it is settle tomorrow we will walk the grounds, and just you and I will have our picnic , but for now why don’t; you take a nap. Rest will do you good I can handle any needs of St. cloud while you sleep.”  
Phillpe obeyed his lover command. Chevalier gave him one more slip of wine and stayed with him until he went to sleep. He pulled a light sheet over him and kissed his forehead.  
“My poor sweet prince you have been through so much, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, I will protect you.” Chevalier whispered into Phillpe ear. Philippe was not the only one effect by Gabriel words. As he listen to the discussion he and Phillpe had, he thought about what he saw out the window last night. He could have sworn he saw the servant walking the grounds, but could not understand why the servant denied it when he ask him. Most of all he ask himself did he really see his dead brother with him? The very dead brother father Gabriel was talking about . He was not sure he was half sleep and could not tell. For now he would keep it to himself, seeing it was not important.  
“Maybe we both need that picnic Phillpe.” Chevalier said to himself. He was about to leave the room , when he notice the lock on the window was loose.  
“Must put that on my list of things to fixed.” Said Chevalier then left the room to let Philippe sleep.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Chevalier look over and saw Phillpe sleeping soundly, he was going to wake him up so they both could have breakfast and then visit father Gabriel . When saw how soundly he was sleeping he did not want to wake him, he decided he would just let him rest and he would speak with Gabriel. When he awoke he quickly covered his naked body with his blanket, he could not belive how cool it was in the room. He look around to see where the draft was coming from and was not surprised the front window was unlock again , and slightly opened. He was furious how many times must he keep telling the servants to fixed the locked. He dressed quickly so as not to disturbed Philippe , but vowed when he returned from speaking with Gabriel he would have a talk with him about that window.  
When he arrived at the church he saw that a funeral was in progress. He was not one but at least 4 coffins being carried out to the grave site.  
“ It was a whole family we had to bury today sir.” Chevalier recognized the voice behind him it was father Gabriel.  
“ I needed to speak with you father, but I can see you are busy I can come back at another time.” Said Chevalier  
“ No need I am done for the day , please come in. Gabriel offered him a seat and some tea again Chevalier notice that large black book by Gabriel side, before he leaves he must find out what that books is.  
“ Gabriel I must ask, the family did they die of this new sickness?” Ask Chevalier  
“ I must admit yes they did in fact we have lost many people of this small town to this sickness. Said father Gabriel  
“Does that also included the fiancé of the Monsieur that died”  
“ I must say yes to that as well, she passed away this morning, they are dying faster than I can bury them.” Said Gabriel  
“ I am sorry to hear that Gabriel but do you have time to speak with me.” Ask Chevalier  
“ Of course Chevalier I am sure that Is what you are here for” Gabriel invited Chevalier into the church offered him some tea, and they both sat down to speak.  
“How long was the woman sick?” Ask Chevalier  
“ As far as I know , for some time. The last time I saw her she was telling me that her fiancé was alive and coming to her and there was no need for a service for him.”  
“She did” Ask chevalier as he remember when she came to he and Philippe and show how she did not want to go back to the church.  
“ I tried to tell her that maybe she was depressed over his death, and needed time to heal. She then became angry with me when I told her I did not believe her. Then she said she never wanted to set foot in a church again, that was the last time I saw her.”  
“She came to see the Monsieur the other day, he was very upset by her appearance. She was very pale and told us the same thing, her lover was coming back to her from the dead”  
“ I did not know that, I hope the Monsieur is alright?” Ask Gabriel  
“ He was very upset about it, I was hoping you could tell me more about this sickness. It seem to be spreading through this town.” Said Chevalier  
“Chevalier I wish I could explain it but I cannot there is still more I need to study.” Said Gabriel  
“but you must know something? I mean today you just buried a whole family.” Ask Chevalier  
“It is a much mystery to me as it is to you. This is a plague that will take more time to figure out. I promise you as soon as I know more I will speak with you and the Monsieur.” Said Gabriel  
Chevalier had no choice but to accept the father answers, he was about to take his leave when he notice that huge black book, he had seen before. He had to ask Gabriel what that book was.  
“ Excuse me father but I have never seen such a huge book you have there. What it is?”  
“its and old book passed down to the church over the years.”  
“Is it some king of bible?” Chevalier ask  
“You could say that .” Gabriel said not going into to much detail  
“ Well it is not like any bible I have ever seen.” Said Chevalier  
“As I said it is very old. I do not mean to be rude Chevalier but I must see to the rest of the duties of the church. “  
Chevalier did not push for any more questions for Gabriel. He thanked him for his time, and returned to St. Cloud 

When chevalier returned to St cloud he did not expected to the scene before him. He was thrilled to see Phillpe awake and eating a late breakfast but he also saw one of his favorites there with him, half dressed. By the look on his face he assumed the young man was there to please Phillpe for the morning, Chevalier was not happy at all about that, after all he was here to please the Monsieur and no one else.  
“ Your back, please sit down there is stil breakfast here if you have not eaten.” Said Philippe to Chevalier ignoring the look of displeasure on his face. Philippe then dismiss the young man, who walked passed Chevalier and smiled before taking his leave, Chevalier than took his seat next to Philippe.  
“Please don’t be angry with me, he was not much fun he talked about you the whole time.” Said Philippe while eating his grapes.  
“Really now?” said Chevalier

“Yes he has a crush on you. He told me he would love to please you if you let him.”  
“ Well that is very nice to hear your play things find me attractive you don’t seem to mind he wants me.”  
“ I said he was no fun, all he did was talk about you, they are here for me you know.”  
“ Phillipe what is this all about, why did you even bring him here.” Ask Chevalier his jealousy showing  
“I woke up and you were gone, nowhere to be found I was lonely.” Said Philppe  
“If you remember mignonette I promised you last night , that we would visited father Gabriel. You wanted to talk to him about the servants fiancé.”  
“Oh I forgot all about that, why didn’t you wake me do go?”  
“My love you were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you, so I went myself so you could get your rest” Chevalier saw the guilty look in Philippe eyes. He felt a little better knowing Philippe was feeling guilt.  
“ I am sorry love I forgot all about it, thank you for letting me rest”  
“I see you rested all right.” Said Chevalier rubbing in Philippe guilt  
“Well since you visited father Gabriel what did he say about the servant, was it anything important?” Said Phillpe trying to change the subject  
“ Not much love, when I arrived there was another funeral this time for a whole family.”  
“ The plague?” Ask a concern Phillpe  
“Yes love, its getting worse , father Gabriel says he needs more time to figure out what it is and where it came from.  
“What about the girl?” Ask Philippe  
“ She is dead Philippe  
“ Oh no not her to?” Phillippe said with concern  
“ I’m afraid so. Gabriel said she stop coming to church not long after her fiancé died, the next time he heard her of her she died.”  
“ This plague is growing stronger, by the day. Did Gabriel tell you anything we can do.”  
“No he says there is still more he needs to find out, if he hears anything he would let us know.”  
“What about the girl, does he need any help with her burial?”  
“Phillpe there is nothing more you can do. You have done all you can for the servant and his love ones. I am sure Gabriel will find out what this plague is, for now we must give it a rest.” Said Chevalier as he rose from the table to leave.  
“Where are you going?” Ask Philippe  
“I am going get some air I need a walk, you can join me once you are dressed.” Chevalier was about to take his leave when Philippe came up behind him and held him close.  
“Please don’t leave I want you to stay with me.” Phillpe whispered into Chevalier ear.  
‘Philippe I am not going anywhere, I am just going to walk the ground, and look at the renovations.” Said Chevalier  
“Your upset I can tell. You let me sleep in, and come back to find me with a beautiful young man. Please stay and let me make it up to you.” Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear, his arms were like steel bonds around him, not allowing him to move.  
“How are you going to do that,” Said Chevalier  
Phillpe turned him around to face him and kissed him softly on his lips. He then lead him to the bed loosed his shirt and gently pushed him down on the bed. Phillpe then bent to his knees and unbutton chevalier pants, and then with his mouth proceeded to pleasure him. Chevalier did not protest for Phillpe knew how make him his.  
“Oh Philippe , please please. Chevalier moaned  
“Do you want me to stop?” Philipe whispered  
“No please no. Oh Phillpe you are so good at that” Moaned Chevalier he threw his neck back and gave in to Philippe power over him .  
“ I think I could use some wine.” Said Philippe as he rose from the bed. After hours of love making they lay in each others arms, enjoying their closes. After pouring one for hi self he pour one for Chevalier who was now wide awake.  
“ I think your mind is still on your meeting with father Gabriel.” Said Phillipe sipping his wine  
“Why do you say that?” Ask Chevalier  
“ when you were explain your meeting with him, you didn’t seemed convinced with his answers.”  
“ I was not. I feel he is holding something back from me.” Said Chevalier  
“ Why would you say that.”  
“I don’t know mignonette, I wish I could find out what that huge black book is, that he keeps by his side”  
“ You said he told you it was a bible?”  
“Its not like any bible I have ever seen. I want to know more.”  
“ Well what will you do , he said he would contact you when he find out more information.”  
“ I can’t wait that long, if I could just get him to tell me about that book , maybe I could find out about what is the real cause of this plague.”  
“Maybe we could wait a few days and invite him for dinner, let him know we want to help.” Philippe suggested”  
“I guess we could maybe I can get the answers I want.”  
“ We will send him an invitation for dinner but for now clear you mind and let it rest.” Said Phillipe stroking small strands of hair from Chevalier face.  
“We spent most of the morning in bed maybe we should go and see how the garden is coming along for out little party.” Chevalier said closing his eyes and Philipe stroke his hair.  
“Oh we will, but lets not rush we have all day” Philippe then lean over, using his tongue to gentle open chevalier lips to received his kiss.  
The rest of the day went as they discussed. They toured St. cloud to see how the renovations were going, Phillpe was pleased with everything. Then Philippe wrote and then sent out his invitation to father Gabriel for dinner. That night they made love and once again feel asleep in each others arms. It was then Phillpe heard the voice calling him again, this time stronger. He rose from his bed open the window and follow the voice to the garden where he open his arms and embraced the voice.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning Chevalier awoke to feel a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to see Phillpe spread out on top of him , with his head on his chest. He gave a slight smile, and kissed Philippe head and gently stoke his hair. Philippe made a small light moan, and moved his body even closer to Chevalier. Chevalier did not complain the feel of Phillpe body on top him was the best feeling in the world. As they lay in bed Chevalier did notice a slight chill in the room, he knew where that chill was coming from, the window was open again. He gently rolled Phillipe off him so he could close that window, he was fed up today he was going to get the window fixed. As he rose from the bed to fixed the window Phillippe heard him and woke up.   
“What are you doing? He ask half awake   
“sorry to wake you my darling, its nothing. There is a chill in this room and I am going to lock this window.”   
“No don’t touch that window” Said Philippe.   
“Buy my darling this window is letting in cold air we need to close it to keep warm. I will have it fixed today.” Said Chevalier   
“No I don’t want you touching that window, please leave it as is.” Philippe said again this time with a bit more force   
“But my darling its been like this for days now, you will catch cold, we must close and lock it.” Said Chevalier confused that Philippe would want to keep it unlocked.   
“You are my lover Chevalier and you have done a beautiful job renovating my home, but I am master of St. cloud and I want that window unlock. I will say no more.” Phillpe said now sitting up in the bed and making his voice clear.   
Chevalier was confused by his command, but he had to obey it. He was right he was the master of the palace.   
“ Very well my love I shall obey your wishes, but I myself wil not freeze my well toned ass off.”   
Chevalier reached for a blanket to wrap around his naked body.  
“ I happen to like your well toned ass, here let me warm it for you. Philippe rose from the bed and embraced Chevalier in his arms. They both held each other close with the blanket around them.  
“Why should you worry about a little chill, we have our bodies to keep each other warm.” Said Philppe placing soft kisses on Chevalier neck, Chevalier closed his eyes and enjoye the kisses.  
“Ah Mignonette how you know how to win me over.” Said Chevalier pulling Phillpe closer and leaning his head back to allow Phillpe to place deeper kisses.  
“ I told you , you would feel much better, come back to bed I can warm you up more.” Chevalier obeyed Phillpe command. They made love into the early morning hours. Then Phillpe called for their robes and some morning wine, as they sat and discussed at the early dawn.   
“ So you still want to invite father Gabriel to dinner” Ask Philppe   
“Yes as I said last night I think there is more he is not telling us about this plague” Said Chevalier   
“ Well plagues take time to discover the source, maybe he need more time to find out. “   
“ True, but I feel he knows more. I think he we need to get all the information from him, after all it killed a servant of yours and his family.” Said Chevalier   
“ That fact has not slipped my mind, I don’t want to help. Send him an invitation for tomorrow night we will have dinner for him then”   
“Why not tonight ?” Ask Chevalier   
“I want to spend the day seeing how the renovations have progressed. Besides don’t we have a wonderful party to plan for” Said Philippe   
“Yes my love I am glad you ask” Said Chevalier happy that the subject was changed to a happier topic.  
“I want you to take me to the gardens and see how they are coming, and how about my dress?”   
“Ah my love glad you ask. We had it cleaned and mended. It looks as beautiful as the night you worn it.” Said Chevalier   
“I want to see it, have it bought to my room.” Your wish is my command love I will have it brought to you right away, you will be so happy when you see it.” Chevalier brought Phillpe hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on them. After their breakfast they dressed and went about touring the grounds of St Cloud. Chevalier was happy Phillpe was getting out , he seemed a little pale today, but walking grounds in the sunlight will bring color to his cheeks.   
They spend most of the day touring the garden. Chevalier explain their Greek themed party would be held here.   
“My darling I shall have the flowers arranged to give you a beautiful Greek fantasy.” Chevalier explained in his own animated way, he worn a cape that morning and swung it around as he spoke. Phillpe did not mind , he loved to listen to Chevalier tell stories.   
“You my beautiful Mignonette will walk down this isle surrounded by these beautiful flowers, where I will greet you and walk to this bench.” Chevalier went on to explain to Phillpe that a small fountain would be placed by the bench where they will sit, and be served by his gentlemen.   
“You will love this even more my love. If the weather remains warm, your servants will dressed in nothing but white cloth, to show off their perfectly tone bodies.” Chevalier said with a wicked smile.  
“Are you sure they have agreed to your plans.” Ask Philippe   
“Oh don’t worry darling the will, I will find ways to motivate them.” Chevalier said swinging his cape. 

Philippe had no doubt that he would. Chevalier suggestion they have a lovely lunch in the garden since the weather was nice. To his surprise Philippe had to turn him down, he told Chevalier walking in the sunlight made him tired and he would like a nap. Chevalier did notice that despite their walking he was still kind of pale. He walked with him back to his room, removed his boots and laid him down to take a nap. He told him while he rested he would bring in the dress in for him to look at.   
When Philippe awoke he saw that Chevalier kept his promise, his dress had been delivered to his room. The dress was cleaned and look more beautiful than ever. He smiled as he was pleased to see one of his favorite gowns. Looking at it brought back memories of the night he worn it. How angry Louis was that he did not go along with his Greek warrior brothers theme. Phillpe did not care he had one thing on his mind that night, to make Chevalier his. Many beautiful young men had come to Versallies and Philipe never failed to have them. Most of them live with him now and serve him, but Chevalier was the most beautiful man he had ever scene and he wanted him for himself. He remember asking Chevalier to dance in the dress, and how everyone in the room watch them, but Phillpe did not care. All he cared about was gazing into the eyes of his lover eyes as they danced, hoping he would come back to his room that night.   
So lost in his thoughts he did not hear one of his male servants enter his room to bring him some wine and some fruit.   
“pardon me your highness Chevalier thought you might want a snack when you wake.” Said the male servant.   
“Its alight I am a little hungry please bring it in.   
“Where is Chevalier?” Philippe ask the servant   
“ He has gone to deliver an invitation to father Gabriel for dinner.”   
“ That’s right we are having him for dinner.” Philippe said to himself as he examined the dress .  
“ If you will be needing nothing else sir I will take my leave.” Said the servant who was about to leave, when Phillpe stop him.   
“ I need to check the color and size of this blouse , would you help me.” He asked the servant   
“of course your highness what would you like for me to do.”   
“ Your about my size, take off your blouse and hold this one up to your chest.” The servant did as he was told, but after he removed his shirt and turned to face the monsieur something strange hand happened. The look in monsieur eyes had changed, his eyes , his eyes seem to glow.   
“Here hold this blouse up to your chest.” Said Phillpe as he came closer to the servant.   
“ Does this help monsieur” Said the servant with a shiver in his voice as Phillpe stared at him.   
“ Yes , oh yes it does you will do very nicely.” Said Philippe never taking his intense stare off of the servant.   
“ Monsieur , I… think ..I should go , please don’t look at me like that.” The servant said with fear.   
“Why , you are a beautiful man , I can’t look at you.” Said Philippe   
“ Monsieur the look in your eyes, please don’t come any closer … please!” The servant said trying to back away from Phillpe trying to get away , but Philppe trapped him up against the wall.   
“Monsieur please, your eyes, stay away from me!” the servant begged   
“Phillpe love is everything alright I have returned?” Phillpe back away from the servant once he heard Chevalier voice. The servant quickly gathered his shirt, and without even bothering to put it on he ran from Phillpe. The servant ran so fast he bummed into Chevalier as he walked almost knocking him down.   
‘Forgive me Chevalier I am so sorry nothing happened I swear!” The servant than ran off before he could ask any questions. Chevalier than turned to face Phillpe who was calmly sitting on the bed.   
‘Well I can see that you still have your clothes on, that I had not interrupted something again.” Said Chevalier, walking to the bed to face Phillpe.   
“Philippe if you want to have fun with your playmates you don’t have to send me away to do it.” Said Chevalier with a tone of jealousy  
“ You did not interrupt anything. I need him to try on this blouse to make sure it fit well with the dress.” Said Philippe.   
“is that the best story you can think of, love you can do better.” Chevalier walked away to look the window and remove his cape.   
“It’s the truth my darling, I did not seduce him in any way, I just needed him to try on the blouse nothing more.” Said Philippe   
“Then why did he run out of here like a bat out of hell, almost knocking me out.” Said Chevalier continuing to look out the window.   
“Well for one, he knows better than to come between me and you in my bed room” Said Phillpe hugging Chevalier from behind, holding him close.   
“We also know he looks good with his shirtless, so he will make an excellent servant to me as a goddess.” Philippe said   
“ Well since you put it that way, but leave the picking of your servants to me, my love no more surprises.” Said Chevalier   
I promise. In fact why don’t we have our dinner here in the room tonight, under the moonlight.” Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear as he held him close. 

“Here in the room under moonlight you have never done that before.” Said Chevalier   
“ The moonlight is bright and beautiful tonight and you look so beautiful in it, let us have our wine and food here.” Phillpe turned Chevalier to face him, and raised his hand to gentle caress his cheek. Chevalier closed his eyes enjoying Philippe gentle caress. When he open them again he could have sworn his eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, the bluest he had ever seen them.  
“What is it?” Ask Philippe who notice Chevalier was staring   
“Nothing love we will have our dinner here under the moonlight.”   
Later in the evening servants brought them dinner and wine as Philippe requested, during their meal they talk about the dinner they will have with father Gabriel, Chevalier promised him all will be set up for a nice evening.   
“ We will have a wonderful dinner my love, I even ask him to bring the huge black book of his” Chevalier said to Phillpe as he drank his wine.  
“ Why that book, why do you want to know so much about it?”   
“ I have never seen such a huge book before in a church, I like to know what it is, and what’s in it.”   
“If you say so.” Said Phillpe as he stared out his window at the moonlight.   
“What is it love you keep looking out the window?” Ask chevalier   
“I was just thinking how, you wanted to lock this window up. Such as shame that would have been the moonlight is very beautiful in it.” Phillpe said as he rose to look out his window.   
“Well I still think it does, but I obeyed your command and left it unlock, but I will agree it is lovely tonight.   
“You look beautiful in it as well” Philippe said turning to face chevalier, he then approached him and tip his chin up to face him.   
“ I don’t think I’ve ever told you how beautiful your skin is in the moonlight, so pale and soft” Phillpe said caress his face.   
“I don’t think I remember you telling me that either, but I like it.” Chevalier said before Phillpe bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was then he notice the color of his eyes, in the moonlight so blue so very blue. Before he could say another world Phillpe kissed him again this time a longer more intense one.   
“I am so glad you had our dinner in my room” Phillpe whispered   
“why is that mignonette ?” Chevalier whispered back 

“It won’t take long to remove your clothes and lay you in my bed” Philippe kissed Chevalier again, then stood him up and removed his clothes. After removing them he pushed him down on the bed, and told him again how beautiful his skin was in the moonlight. Then as Philippe slowly removed his clothes Chevalier could not help but notice the color of his eyes. He never seen them this blue before almost like a glow, he wanted say something about them but he could not. He was helpless to his power. Philippe then fell to his knees and brought sweet please to Chevalier with his mouth.  
“Phillpe you.. you are different, you … are” Chevalier said between his gasps of passion.   
‘Would you like for me to stop.” Ask Phillippe   
“No god no! You never made me feel this way before, the pleasure is so intense” Chevalier said .   
“ Then lie back love, let me pleasure you, let us please each other.” With that Philippe push Chevalier back on the bed, and they made love under the moonlight.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Gabriel reveals what the true source of the Plague is

Chapter 10 

The next morning Chevalier awoke with Phillpe sound asleep next to him. He did not rush to get out of bed but laid next to him for a few while, he did not want to wake him up. He laid there and thought back to their love making last night. While beautiful it was, it was the most intense they have had ever. He also thought about the color of his eyes, while always a beautiful midnight blue, the glow they had under the moonlight was not nothing he never scene. He was so overcome with passion and pleasure he never took notice, but admit enjoyed Phillpe love making. Chevalier attention was disrupted when a servant came in to serve them wine, the servant then open up the curtains to the large window and that is when Phillpe awoke.  
“ Is it daylight already?” Philippe ask slowly as he came out of sleep.  
“Yes my darling it is and I belive it is time or us to start the day.” Chevalier spoke as he rose out of bed and put on his robe.  
“why do you always need to get dressed so quickly in the morning I can stare at your beautiful body.” Said Philllpe as he watch Chevalier get dressed in his robe.  
“My darling as I have said its cold in here in the morning, since you won’t let me fixed the lock on this window.” Chevalier said accepting his wine from the servant.  
“ Don’t worry about the window love. As I said you have me to keep your body warm, what could be better than that.” Phillpe said as he rose from his bed, Chevalier helped him in his robe and offered him a glass of wine.  
“ Well having your body next time is much better as it was last night.” Chevalier said putting a smile on Philippe face.  
“ You were wonderful last night darling , I can never remember you being so intense in our love making.” Chevalier continued to speak  
“ I am glad you were please, and only you can bring that out in me, and you just wait until the night of our little party. It will be even better than last night.” Phillpe said as he pulled Chevalier into his embrace for a sweet soft kiss. Phillpe then order the servant to bring them their breakfast. As the ate Phillippe ask Chevalier about the eveing dinner with father Gabriel.  
“ All is set my darling we will have a wonderful dinner for him is their anything else you may need?” Ask Chevalier  
“ I am glad you ask, I think we need to get a cat.” Phillpe request almost made Chevalier spit his fruit out of his mouth .  
“I am sorry love did you say a cat?” Ask Chevalier  
“Yes I believe we have mice at St. Cloud.  
“Mice you say? Have you seen any mice here, because I have not seen any in years.” Said Chevalier  
“ I have not seen any mice, but I am hearing noises, like the tiny scratches of their feet crawling throught the walls, they are here.” Said Phillpe  
‘Its funny my love but I have not heard any kind of scratches in the walls?” Said puzzled Chevalier  
“Trust me when I say they are there, just find a cat and let it take care of it.” Philippe command .  
“Well my love if you say, I will promise to find a cat.” Chevalier was puzzled by his request but Philippe was master of St. Cloud and if he wants a cat, then he will get one even if he does not understand.  
The evening of the dinner with father Gabriel had arrived. Even though it will be a small dinner Chevalier wanted to make sure all was well. He notice that one of the servants serving was the one who almost knock him over running from Phillpe room the other night. He notice the servants seemed a bit nervous, he approached him to calm his nerves.  
“ Sir is everything to your liking?” The servant ask nervously.  
“ Yes everything is perfect, you did a good job servant.” Said Chevalier  
“Thank you sir if you need anything I shall be at your call.” Said the servant  
“In fact there is something you can do for me. You can explain why you ran as fast as lighting out of the prince room last night?” Chevalier ask  
“ Sir I promise you nothing happened I never touch the prince.” The servant said nervously  
“Don’t worry I believe you, I was just wondering why you ran so fast?” Ask chevalier  
“Sir its hard to explain but there was something about the prince eyes, they were strange.”  
“What do you mean strange? “ Chevalier continued to ask  
“ Well sir his eyes, its hard to explain .” Said the servant  
“ Try, I want to hear everything.” Demand Chevalier  
“ His eyes sir, they seem to glow, its like nothing I have ever seen.” Chevalier was silent with thought, for her knew what the servant was talking about. He saw that glow himself, when Philippe stood in the moonlight.  
“Sir are you alright?” Ask the servant when he notice how quiet Chevalier had gotten quiet  
“Yes everything is fine. Thank you’ve done well, Let us prepare for our guest.” The servant turned and left.  
When Father Gabriel arrived Chevalier and Philllpe were there to greet him and escort him to the dinning area for a simple but tasty feast. His clothes were simple but neat, and had his long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
“Well I must admit I never dined with royalty before, I am honored your highness.” Said father Gabriel  
“ The honor is all mine father , welcome to St cloud we have wonderful dinner planned for you. Said Phillpe as he escorted Gabriel to the dinning area , Chevalier followed behind them but remained quiet. During Dinner Chevalier notice Philippe was not eating that much. That was strange to him since the staff prepared one of Philippe favorite feast, he will question Philippe about that later. After the meal Which father Gabriel enjoyed, he requested they be move to a quiet room to discuss the plague.  
Phillipe took Chevalier and Gabriel to a smaller room in St. Cloud, where that talk over wine. Chevalier was happy to see Gabriel had that big black book with him. Maybe he will explain what it is.  
“Your highness what I am about to tell you both will be hard to belive but, I believe it to be true.” Said Gabriel  
“Please go on.” Said Phillpe after handing himself and Chevalier wine.  
“ Gentlemen I belive this plague is not caused by some sort of sickness passed down, I believe it is caused by something supernatural.  
Philippe and Chevalier look at each other, Philippe urged the father to continue.  
Before I came to Paris I lived in the country of Romania, where there are stories of creatures who when die, raise from the grave and feed off the blood of the living.”  
“Father What are you talking about” said Chevalier.” Philippe urged him to remain quiet and let Garbriel continue  
‘I know its hard to belive gentlemen, but I have letters from other men of the cloth who have seen these creatures themselves, as well as I”. Gabriel then open his large back book, Chevalier then ask about the words on the front of the book, that he had never seen before.  
“What is a vampire?” Chevalier ask.  
“It is the name of these creatures here I will read to you what they say about them.” Gabriel read to them that vampires, are beings who die but come back to life and at night drink the blood of the living. They only come out at night and seems to feed first from those that they loved. If they feed long enough the loved one themselves become vampires, and then they go out at night and create more and more.”  
“You think this is the real reason for this sickness, these vampires creatures.” Ask Philippe  
“I know it sounds like a childish nightmare, …… “  
“Its most certainly does! Phillippe you can’t belive this.” Chevalier interrupted. Phillpe quickly turned to him and told him to speak no more or he would remove him from the room. Chevalier remained silent, he didn’t like it, but he wanted to hear what else Gabriel had to say .  
“ As I was saying your highness I know all of this sounds like nightmare, but I myself have seen signs of vampirism, and I have seen these vampires with my own eyes.  
“ What signs have you seen father? “ Ask Phillippe , Chevalier remained silent but listened very carefully.  
From what I have seen vampires have long teeth fangs, they bite their victums and leave two small marks, right here on the person neck.” Gabriel showed them with his necks where to find the marks.  
“ Have you seen these marks?” Ask Philippe.  
“Yes your highness I have. When the doctor examined the bodies to find cause of death he notice the marks on the neck. One evening he called me in to look at them, as soon as I saw them I knew what they were and how they were made.  
“ Father may I see the book?” Philippe asked. Father Gabriel agreed and handle him the book.  
“ Father what do these so called vampires look like, how do we know who they are?”  
“ Vampires look like you and me, when they become vampires they don’t change much Some say they change for the better.”  
“Better, how can that be if they pass some sort of plague.” Ask Philippe  
“ Some say a vampire is one of the most beautiful creatures they have ever seen. When they become vampires all of the person imperfections, sickness are gone. Their beauty male or female is even better than before. Making them so seductive no one can resists their beauty, that is part of their power.  
Chevalier ears perked up at the last words Gabriel said. He began to think about what the servant said about Philllpe eyes.  
Their behavior changes as well. The person sleeps all day, lost their appetite , and don’t want to set foot in or near a church. They also have power over loved ones, some even say don’t look into their eyes they can hypnotize you.”  
“ What do you mean by that?” ask Philippe  
“ Vampires go after loved ones when they turn the person into a vampire , that person is under their spell. They cannot resist them they obey their every command even offering them their blood.”  
“ Father you say you have seen these so called vampires for yourself?” Ask Philippe  
“Yes I have, if you look in the book I have drawings of them.” Philippe did as he said and turn the pages in the book to find drawings. Chevalier joined him to look at the pictures as well.  
“He is right , these vampires look like regular people.” Said Chevalier , Philippe said nothing he was to busy looking at the drawings.  
“ That is the point, sir these are drawings of people from villages in Romania. Now turn the page and you will see what they look like when they became vampire.” Phillippe turned the page and both he and Chevalier look at the drawings of the same people now looking like monsters.  
“Your right father, when they become these vampires they look like themselves accept for the long teeth and pale skin.” Said Philippe  
“ Your highness, that is why there are so many of them, they look like you and me.  
“Why are you sharing all of this with me father, what does this have to do with me and St. cloud.” Ask Phillippe.  
“Your majesty there recently was a servant who work for you. He his younger brother and fiancé all died. Some in town believe it’s the plague, but I belive they died of vampirism, and they may have become vampires themselves.”  
Chevalier was about to speak but Philippe silenced him.  
“ How can you be sure they are these vampires?” ask Philippe.  
“ A woman in our village report a young man stealing her baby from her home. She said the man she saw, was the younger brother of that servant that work for you. I have no doubt in my mind that young man is a vampire. Your majesty I must ask, have you notice anything strange or different here at St. cloud” Gabriel ask  
“ What do you consider Strange Gabriel?” ask Philippe  
“ I will get right to the point have you seen the servant and his brother walk the ground of St. cloud?” Gabriel ask.  
“ Father why would I see them, they are dead?” Said Philippe, Chevalier wanted to speak so badly but Phillpe continued to hold him silent.  
“ Your majesty, they are the undead and since that servant and his bride to be worked here, he may come back for others. Some even say that the vampire eyes glow when under the moonlight.”  
Chevalier ears perk up when he heard Gabriel say that. He thought back to what the servant said to him about Philippe, that his eyes seem to glow.  
“ No , no that can’t be Phillippe it cant be.” He thought to himself.” He was deep in thought when he heard Phillipe call his name.  
“ Well have you seen or heard anything?” Phillipe ask him  
“ No I have heard or seen anything.” Chevalier said  
“I am afraid we are not much help to you father despite all you have told us.” Philippe said  
“Its alright your majesty, just promise me you will keep your eyes and ears open. If you see anything no matter how small, please contact me. Now gentleman I must take my leave, I have taken to much of your time long enough.” Father Gabriel said as he stood to leave. Philippe promise him if he saw anything strange he would let him know, he was about to return his book back to him , but father Gabriel stop him.  
“Your majesty you may keep it for now, takes some time to read it I will come back for it later.” With that Chevalier had a servant see him out for the evening. Phillpe and Chevalier retired to Phillpe room, where they enjoye a bottle of wine before sleep.  
The late eveing did not go as Chevalier had hoped for. He was hoping for some wine and then sweet love making, but with all of his seduction efforts he could not pull Philippe away from the book Gabriel left.  
“ Well this is not how I wanted our evening to end, why don’t you put that book down and come to bed.” Said Chevalier as Philippe read the book by candlelight.  
“its cold and lonely here in this bed.” Chevalier continued rolling around on the bed like a seductive cat, trying to seduce his lover to join him.  
“ I will join you shortly you will be fine. You should read this I find this interesting. “ Said Philippe  
“I find it boring and I think you have had enough tonight of ghost stories.” Said Chevalier  
“ That is why I kept you quiet tonight at dinner, I knew you would not let our guest speak.” Said Philippe  
“Because love, he was filling your head with scary bedtime stories, and to think I was staring to like the man.” Said Chevalier  
“ What changed your mind?” Ask Philippe  
“Tonight Phillpe he actually think these things, are the reason for the plague. Its nothing but a scary ghost story we should be talking to real doctors. Not some priest who thinks dead people come up from the grave and drink blood.”  
“ They are called vampires, and I think father Gabriel is a good man. In book he writes how he fought these creatures in Romania, maybe we should give him a chance.” Said Philippe.  
“Oh god he really did get to you.” Said Chevalier softly before he rose from the bed and kneeled by Phillippe  
“ My darling please you need not read more of this darkness, you have seen so much death. Here let me give a nice warm bath. I have sweet oils that will warm your body, and sooth your skin to help you sleep.” Chevalier said gently while caressing Phillpe face, and Philppe surrendered.  
Chevalier did as he promised he had a warm bath drawn for Phillippe and gently washed and caressed his body with the sweet smelling oils. After the bath they laid next to each other. There were a few kisses and caress, but mostly Chevalier encouraged Phillippe to sleep and forget about the talk at dinner. Chevalier on the other hand , did not take his own advice. As he laid in bed, with Philippe resting his head on his chest. He thought back to the things father Gabriel said. He thought about the servant that said Philippe eyes seem to glow in the moonlight, and he himself though in the shadows of the moonlight he saw the young brother of the servant that passed. But no, on not what Gabriel called Vampires, it just could not be. He had to be the voice of reason for Philippe sake, he can’t let Phillpe know his doubts, with that thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
“Come to my arms my darling come to me.” Phillpe heard the voice again, the voice that has been calling him night after night. He opened his eyes and saw the imagine standing at the window, arms wide open calling for him.  
“ come to my embrace, let me warm you with my deep kisses.” Philippe rose from his bed and obeyed the voice and follow it into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who took time out their day to stop and read my fic ( and leave thoughts) sorry its taking so long , but sometimes life steps in , but from this point out I will post more until I am done. Thanks for sticking by me.


	11. chapter 8

Chapter 8 

On the carriage ride back to St. cloud Chevalier thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Father Gabriel. When Chevalier arrived father Gabriel was talking to another person he did not recognize. When Gabriel was told Chevalier was there to see him, he quickly ended the conversation with the person. The only words Chevalier could hear him tell the person was,  
“ we shall keep this to ourselves don’t tell anyone, at least not yet.” The person agreed and then quickly left. Gabriel then called Chevalier into a small room to speak with him, Chevalier saw him quickly put away a large book that he lock, a book he had not seen before. He wonder why would he place such a book under lock and key .  
“ Chevalier what brings you here today?” Gabriel said  
“Father I come on behalf of the Monsieur. He would like to let you know that if you help with anything please don’t be afraid to ask for his help.”  
“ Please tell the Monsieur we are grateful for his charity, I am sure his fiancé would be happy to hear that.” Said Gabriel  
“ Father the other day you ask me if I notice anything strange from the man, and I must confess here in this church I was not telling you everything. “ Said Chevalier  
“Oh what more do you know?” Ask Gabriel  
“Well two nights ago I saw the servant wondering the grounds of St. cloud late in the evening. I thought it was bit strange for a servant to be out alone on such a late evening. The next thing I approached him about it.”  
“what did he tell you? “  
“Father that’s it. He told me nothing. He said he could not remember walking the ground , and did not know what I was talking about.”  
“ I see.” Said Gabriel  
“ Father at first I thought nothing of it, but now with this strange plague I am not sure, should the Monsieur be worried ?” Ask Chevalier  
“There is still so much we need to know about this plague Chevalier, from what I have learned a person having delusions is a symptom. It could have been the servant was sleep walking and had no memory of it.” Said Gabriel  
“ Yes father , but as I ask early should the Monsieur should be worried?”  
“ Tell the prince he has nothing to worry about for now. But there is more research to be done, I will stay in touch with the prince and let him know what we find. Until then return to St cloud and be at peace.” 

“Thank you Gabriel” After Chevalier shook hands with Gabriel he took his leave. Chevalier had to admit to himself the father was growing on him. He was not like the priest at Versallies, he had a heart and seem like he really cared, he thought that to himself as he rode back to St. Cloud. He felt it was a good meeting and he promised himself to tell Phillpe everything Gabriel said, but he would have liked to have know what was in that book he had. Who keeps a book in a church under lock and key, Chevalier thought to himself, maybe in time Gabriel will tell him .  
His thoughts now drifted back to his beloved Philippe. Now that this matter has been settle he felt his beloved needed something to make him smile, see the good in life for a change. He smiled to himself as he thought about the gift he was going to give him . On his way back to St cloud he stop to pick up his goddess of love gown, he worn so long ago. Philippe thought it to be destroyed after he married Herrnita, but Chevalier and servant found it stored away in St Cloud the other day. Chevalier had the dressed cleaned and repaired, and will present it to him when they have dinner this evening. When he returned to St. Cloud one of the servants told him Phillpe was waiting for him.  
When he entered the room he saw Phillpe talking to the fiancé of the dead servant. When she saw that he had arrived she took her leave. As she walked passed Chevalier notice she didn’t’ look as said , as she did when she discovered her beloved dead, he assumed Philippe said words to comfort her.  
Phillpe order some wine and a light lunch as Chevalier told him of the day with Gabriel.  
“So basically he no more than we do. “ Said Phillpe after listing to Chevalier describing his meeting.  
“Yes, he said when he some new he will come speak with you, but for now my darling we need to let it be.” Said Chevalier  
“I guess you are right, we have done all we can.”  
“By the way the fiancé what was she doing here?” Ask Chevalier  
“ Well first she thanked me for everything , and then told me all would be well everything would be fine.”  
“Are you going to pay for this burial to?”  
“Yes why do you ask “ Said Philippe  
“ My love we just said we would give this rest, you can’t keep paying for every servants burial.” Chevalier said with force but lovingly so not to hurt Philippe feelings.  
“I know but , I want to help them , I mean both brothers are dead and she lost the man she loved. Please love I will feel better once I know she will have peace.”  
“ Well you do have a kind heart, you can’t help yourself, its what I love most about you.” Chevalier reach across the small table and took Phillipe hand in his, and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“ You have such a good heart love, I don’t think my heart will ever be as big as yours” Chevalier said looking into his eyes.  
“ Don’t say that, you do have a good heart. As I always told you I know its there.” 

“You flatter me love”  
“ It’s not flatter, it’s the truth. You do have a heart. I saw you shed a slight tear when you saw her crying over the servants dead body, you heart was broken as I.” Said Philippe  
“ I felt so bad that I made fun of her, I wish I could take it all back.” Said Chevalier  
“See I knew you had a heart. You can try to fool me all you want love, with your devil may care ways. Deep down I know you , your heart is there.” Philippe words moved Chevalier so, that his eyes began to tear up from emotion. Phillpe saw the small tears and lean in for a soft kiss on his eyelids.  
“Come love no need for tears.” Phillppe said softly  
“ You know me so well sometimes I cannot help it.” Chevalier said gently whipping the small tears from his eyes  
“You are right no need for tears. Come join me for a walk , I want to show you what wonderful changes I made to the grounds.” Said Chevalier standing up and holding his hand out to Phillpe, and he accepted. As they walked the ground Chevalier told him of the improvements he was making, including a section of the garden, for parties. Philipe was happy with the improvements , but to Chevalier delight he himself wanted to give his ideas on the garden. Chevalier was happy of this. He could see the Phillippe he fell in love with come back to life, he could not wait until dinner to show him the dress he had repaired. After walking outside on the grounds they went back inside, Phillpe wanted to show him a special room he was having made. Chevalier ask what it would be, Philippe said he would tell him later.  
Evening finally came and after having a tasty meal , Chevalier had a chest brought to their room.  
“ What is it?” Ask Philippe  
“Just open it love.” Said Chevalier calmly sitting down on the bed with a glass of wine in hand. Philippe saw a slight wicked gleam in his eyes, and was curious to see what he had for him. He opened the chest and pulled out the gown, he had not seen in years. The beautiful gown that made him look the goddess of love himself, oh how he loved that gown. Chevalier said nothing but watch his love happiness. Phillppe held the gown close to his chest , and closed his eyes to remember that night he worn it. Louis wanted a theme of the classic Greeks, and wanted him to dress like Greek solider, but he wanted none of that. He wanted to be the beautiful goddess of love, he also knew Chevalier was going to be at the ball and wanted to finally seduce him in front of every one.  
“ When I got married I thought I would never see this again, I thought my brother destroyed it. Where did you find it?” Ask Phillipe as he turned to look at Chevalier.  
“Very simple my love , in that very chest tuck away here in St. cloud I thought with a little cleaning and a few touches you might want to see it again.” Chevalier said softly and sweetly .  
“ Do you remember that night, when I worn it and we danced.” Phillpe ask turning to face him.  
“I will remember it forever Philippe . You were so beautiful that night, you left me speechless” Said Chevalier gazing at his love. They both bowed to each to each other and began to dance. Philippe 

closed his eyes as chevalier pulled him in his arms and whirled him around the room., they re created “ was happy to hear it again.  
“Its good to see you smile again my love, I missed it for so long” Said Chevalier as they dance around the room.  
“ I smile becaue of you, I knew you had a heart.”  
“what do you mean?” Ask Chevalier  
“ The way you have been helping me and father Gabriel with the deaths of the servants and now you give me a gift that is not for yourself. I must admit I am falling in love with you all over again.” Said Philippe.  
“ As I told you love, I am full of surprises you must have more faith in me.” Chevalier said.  
“ I have had faith in you since the day I meet you my sweet Chevalier.” Philippe said to chevalier. His heart was moved by his words.  
“ Make love to me.” Philippe whispered into Chevalier ear as he held him close. Chevalier look into Phillpe eyes, he could see they were filled with desire, he could not turn down his command. He moved he towards the bed. Before he layed him down Phillipe ask him to gentle removed the gown. He did not want it ruined. So Chevalier very slowly removed the gown, then gently laid him down on the bed. 

“ Quickly remove your clothes I want to feel your body on mine.” Phillpe command softly but gently and Chevalier freely obeyed him, and they made love late into the night. In the middle of the night with the moon shinning bright into their bedroom, they drank wine and talk about the renovations of St. cloud. Phillippe telling Chevalier he was happy with how things were going, and that he himself wanted to add ideas to the renovations. Chevalier was more than happy to hear his ideas. After drinking some wine they lay in each others arms, Phillpe listen as Chevalier told him of the party he wanted to throw, Phillpe loved the idea as long as he could wear his gown. They made love for a few more hours, then they fell asleep in each other arms. 

They spent the next morning walking the grounds together discussing the improvements to St. Cloud. Phillpe suggest they have their special party outdoors. He suggests to renovate a section of the garden for the party, and even add a gazebo. Chevalier agreed to the suggestion and was happy to start work on the garden, most of all he was happy to see Phillpe himself again and enjoying life. They were about to sit down for lunch when they were informed the fiancé of the servant who died wanted to speak with them, Phillpe was more than happy to speak with her, and had the servant bring her in. Phillpe smiled quickly changed to shock, when he and Chevalier saw her appearance. She was pale as as a ghost! Phillpe ask if she would like to sit down to rest, she was thankful of his concern , but told him she was not staying long .  
“ Your highness I just wanted to say thank you for all tha you have done, I will be leaving St. cloud but wanted to thank you before I go.”  
“ You are more than welcome dear we will miss you here, you did such wonderful work for St. cloud. Are you sure there is nothing more we can do for you?” Ask Philippe. 

“You have done enough for me , your highness, I can’t ask anything more from you.” Said the servant.  
“May I ask where will you go now, since you will no longer he working here at St. Cloud.” Chevalier ask standing next to Philippe.  
“Why sir I wil be with my fiancé of course.” Both Phillpe and Chevalier looked at each other in shock. They were both thinking the same thing, the poor girl may try to kill herself.  
“My dear maybe you should sit down and have something to drink, or rest Said Chevalier offering her a seat.  
‘ That is very kind of you but I must be going now, I just wanted to say good bye and be on my way” Said the woman.  
“ Are you sure you don’t want to rest? The man you love had died and that can leave you depressed for time.” Said Philippe.  
“ Your highness no dis respect but why would I be depressed, I am going to be with him,” Said the servant.  
“ My dear your fiancé is dead, I know its hard to accept right now , but I know in time you will heal.” Phillpe said trying to comfort her.  
“ Your highness you have been mistaken, my beloved is not dead he has come back to me.” Phillpe and Chevalier both looked at each other.  
“ I know its hard to explain but he comes to me every night, he calls out to me , ask me to sing for him . He then takes me in his arms kisses me so sweetly and tells me we will be together.”  
“ Maybe you should speak with father Gabriel he can help you.” Said Phillpe  
“No I don’t’ want to see him and I don’t’ want to go into a church!” Philippe and Chevalier jumped in their skin when servant raised her voice .  
“ I really must be going now , your highness, again than you for all you have done. Please don’t worry about me, I will be fine and happy.” Phillpe did not pressure her with any questions he had a servant escort her out, but her behavior haunted Phillpe for the rest of the day. 

A fact that did not go unnoticed by Chevalier later that night, as they prepared for bed.  
“Philippe please come to bed, every since that servant came and spoke to , you have been so distant”  
Said chevalier as he was laying in bed, Phillipe was looking out the window at the moon, as if it was speaking to him  
“ Have I been that distant?” Philippe ask with his back to Chevalier.  
“Yes you have, at dinner you hardly ate, and as much as I love looking at your well defined ass, you have been staring out there window for almost an hour.” 

“ it’s a lovely moon tonight Chevalier why don’t you join me.” Philippe said still looking out of his wide window. 

“if that will please you I will.” Reluctantly Chevalier got out of bed with the blanket wrapped around him.  
“ My darling its a cool night at least keep warm as you stare at the moon, Said Chevalier as he placed a blanket around Phillppe naked body.  
“ My dear as beautiful as the moon is, that is not on your mind, you are still thinking about that servant today.” Said Chevalier  
“ I have every reason to she look so sick so pale” Said Philippe  
“ Because she may have this strange plague that is going around, it is good that she is leaving here, “ Said Chevalier  
“ She kept talking about her fiancé coming back to see her, and that she is going to be with him again, she took his death so hard. “  
‘ My darling its that plague. Did not father Gabriel say that delusion is part of the signs? Remember that woman who said that dead boy you buried kidnap her son? Do not concern yourself with these delusion , I am sure she will get medical help.” Said Chevalier  
“Did you see the look on her face, she seem happy at peace with herself.” Philippe said.  
“Philippe look at me.” Said Chevalier as he gentle turned Phillpe to face him. That woman has a sickness it has nothing to do with you, don’t take her words seriously she will get the help she needs.” Chevalier said softly and gently.”  
“ I just want to make sure she will be alright, I must go to father Gabriel make sure she will be .”  
“ Of course we will love, but for now put it from your mind. You were so happy today walking the grounds of St Cloud , I was so happy to see you smile and laugh, please don’t let what that woman said take that away from you.” Chevalier gently caressed Philippe face and place a soft kiss on his lips.  
“ Come to bed darling , if you like you can rest in my arms” Chevalier gentle took Phillipe hands and led him to the bed. Philippe did not protest, as Chevalier removed the blanket and he laid his naked body next to him in the bed. As much as his body craved him Chevalier did not seduce Philippe into making love, he just held him close in arms for the rest of the night. 

“ My poor sweet Philippe you have been through so much just rest , sleep darling sleep all will be well.” Chevalier whispered into Phillippe ear, kissed his forehead and snuggled up next to him to sleep.  
It was late into the evening as Philippe was in deep sleep when he heard the voice again. The voice that has been calling him for the past serval nights.  
“Phillippe , Phillipe ,” Said the voice sounding like soft whisper on the wind.  
“Come to me Philippe, come to my arms.” Phillpe obey the voice calling for him he rose from the bed open the window and followed the voice calling him, out into the night.


End file.
